alvin and the chipmunks: imperials weve become
by iluvchipettes123
Summary: sequal to alvin and the chipmunks: rebels are we. this time, the gang will visit us after the war has ended and we are in our own nation, the SAB empire. ive been wanting to do this story for a little while now. cgi (like always) AXB SXJ TXE DXC OCXOC
1. the start of somthing new

**the SAB empire series premere is here!**

its been a year sence the end of the war. it has been about a week scence we came back to rochester. we were allowed back into our american families with tears and open arms. my family didnt want me. i got my sister killed and kept my dad as a prisiner. so yeah... im living in Perezs

room on the floor in my really beat up sleeping bag that i used in the war. at least it washed now. it reeked after 5 years of continuious use. me and Perez are facing off against eachother in COD MWII. i am useing my normal class of an m-14 and

a spaz-12. he is hiding somewhere with a berret .50 cal. i am walking along, verycarefully because i dont wanna die. its a tie game. 700-700. i walk along.BANG i hear a gunshot. i crouch down behind the nearest abandoned car. PING i

hear the bullet ping off of the metal. i get up and look throught the hole were at the start of the match stood a window. i see him. but this also means that he sees me. i crouch again and hear another ping of bullet hitting car. "damn you!" he

yells at me. "c'mon, bro. how much fun would this be if all i did was die?" i ask. i think i already know the answer. "that would be awesome because than i could totally pown you!" he shouts. yup. exactly what i thought that he would say. "first

of all, you dont need to yell. im two feet away. second of all, youll never get the chance to pown me." i respond calmly, yet competitevly. "oh yeah?" he starts, thankfully quieter though. "well see about th- DUDE! what was that for?" i change

the clip and walk away from the fight. hes dead. i used the conversation to gain the next houndered points, ending the tie. "what was what for?" i ask inesently. "you know, when you did THIS" he says as he pops around the corner and sprays

me. i pull the trigger on the spaz-12. we both die. this makes me in the lead still, 900-800. "hey, after this do you want to go out and visit ranous and sam's place?" "wait... they have there own place?" he asks confused. "yeah. some die-

hard american moved out when we took over and i granted them premission to use the house." "so why dont you and your girlfriend go get a house?" he asks me. "because i cant convince my parents to sell." "so just kick them out" he says

with a chuckle. "now what kinda example would i be setting if i did that?" i ask with as much seriousness as i can manage with such a funny comment. "tell you what: we give them one more chance to sell. if they refuse again, ill kick 'em

out." he laughs and agrees. i

win by two kills. "maybe next time youll win." i say as i turn off the ps3. "yeah, ok" he says as he puts on his sneakers, a beat up pair of grey and black nikes. i shake my head and put on my equaly beat up black and navy and1's. we go a few

houses down the street to the whack blue house that i grew up in. i knock on the door and my mom opens it. "im not selling." she goes to close the door, but i stop her. "your being forced to leave. i can offer you $400. i suggest you take it

because its that or nothing." i reason. im actually allowed to offer $850, but im not going to tell her that. she sighs. "ill take it." she says. i shake her hand and give her the money. she goes inside to pack and we go back home to grab the SAB

flag to post in the flag pole. the next day i get a text on my burner cell. it reads: cn we cum ovr nxt week? -DATC. it took me a second to figure out who it was. than i reaslize its from dave and the chipmunks. i repond: sure sounds cool. c u wen

u get here. cnt wait. after i send the text, i look out the window and see a moving van. i smile to myself. soon the house will be mine and i can transform it into my epic military fortress headquarters of awesomness. Perez walks up to me and

says "told you it would work" i smile. "yeah, yeah you told me so. woopty freakin doo." i say with a ton of flippin sarcasasm. we wait for the van to pull away before we grab our guns and go over. the place is empty. we go down to my room in

the basement. it feels weird to be there. last time i was here, i was packing up my gear to take with me into the war. it still has all of my stuff there. i sit on the dust covered bed. "wanna play some battlefront?" i ask. "sure, what the hell." he

replies. i turn on my old ps2. the damned thing didnt work half the time BEFORE the war. i kick it and hit reset. now its working. i turn on the tv. i dust off the screen and set up the match. i use my split-screen account: rebel lead. my single-

player account is vincent and my online account is urmother. Perez signs on as ' bob '. thats my guest account. after a few rounds, i turn it off and get ready to leave. i gota pack up all my s**t so i can move back into this old place. but than the

phone rings. the basement phone is the only one they didnt take. i grab the old wired telephone and talk. "SAB national headquarters, how may i help you?" "um... i think i got the wrong number. im looking for a certain Vincent Vetromile?" "no,

hes here. why do you need to speak to the mighty emporer?" i ask. "tell him this is Dave Seville calling. hell know who i am and why im calling." he says. "uno momento, senior Seville." i say, struggling not to burst out laughing. "ok, ill hold.

thank you." he says. i put the phone up to the computer i keep close by and start playing the starwars imperial theme. after about 30 seconds or so, i pick up the phone again. "hey, Dave! whats going on? how you doin? hows the kids?" "im

good. the kids and i just got back from a tour and they want some time to relax. they told me to ask you if we could spend some time with you and the rebels. they really miss you guys " he informs me. "sure! that would be great! but um... one

thing Dave?" "yeah?" "the guys and i... we arent rebels anymore. we are imperials now. they try not to think about the war." "oh, ok. im sorry. ill tell the kids and well try not to mention the war." "thanks, Dave." he chuckles. "your welcome.

when should i expect to see you?" "i dont care. come whenever. there will be an armed patrol waiting to take you guys back to my headquarters rom the airport. just lemme know your flight number and theyll meet you as soon as you arrive. i

have one spair bedroom for you and your girlfriend if you have one-" "yeah. ill bring Claire" "great!

ill make preperations for an extra human and i also have a room for the chipmunks. im having it re-painted and am going to have chipmunk and chipette posters all over the room. im also going to have a built-on-the-side chipmunk-sized

bathroom. whaddaya think of that?" "wow. you think of EVERYTHING for them, dont you?" he says with a laugh. i also laugh a little. "heh heh heh. yeah. i try to make there lives as easy as possible." "we wont be taking up the rooms of any

soldiers, are we? we dont want to take away someones home." he says with some concern. "no. its empty right now." "phew. that good" he says with relief in his voice. "so.. i can expect to see you guys in a few days, right?" i ask with

some degree of excitment . "i know you guys left before the wedding. do they still want to get married with us? if they do, i can set up something here." i suggest. "please do. they were pretty bummed out that they never got to marry at the

camp." he explains. "well, when we hang up, you can tell them the epic news." i suggest. "or, i could put you on speaker and you could tell them yourself..." he offers "sure! why not?!" i almost yell. "hey guys! come here and say hi to Vinny" i

hear Dave call out to the chipmunks. i cant help but smile when i hear those little chipmunk voices. "one...two...three...HI VINNY!" they all shout on Alvins command. "hey, guys! i hope your behaving for Dave. expessally you, Alvin" "dont

worry, bro! im always good for Dave" he claims. "if that was true Alvin, you wouldnt have been ' chipwrecked ' now would you?" i ask, mostly kidding. "ooohhh you just got owned by a HUMAN! exclaims Brittany" "cmon you two. be nice." i say

in a baby voice. this gets a laugh from the others. "so anyway, i called to inform you that in less than a week, you guys will be here, at the base. im preparing special chipmunk-sized everything for you guys. stairs, bathroom, car, etc. im even

ordering an elivator to reach up to the bed and a ladder to the table. i was thinking about a custom tree house, but i wanted to know what you guys thought." "THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!" Alvin yells. and everyone else voices there

agreements. "ok than. ill order the parts as soon as we are done here. also: did you guys still want to get married with us?" i ask. i already know what there responce will be. "YES!" they all shout in unison. "ok than. ill prepare for that, too. i

gotta go and get everything ready. ill see you guys early next week?" "yeah. about that time frame" says Dave. and with that, we hang up and i start making calls to the baker, the home depot, some imperial home decorators, and so on and so

forth. im going to need alot of imperial citizens to help me pull THIS one off.

**so? what do you think? i ran out of material for the last story, than i facepalmed when i realized that i forgot the wedding. imma include that this time, though. please reveiw and be honest. this is the sequal to ****rebels are we**** and also this one has some real life things in it. but alot is fake or exageratd to make a decent story. see you guys around! oh, and PS, im on alot, so feel free to privite-measage me. it gives me something to do**


	2. arriving in the emipre

**so were we last left off, i was getting ready for Dave and the chipmunks to visit the newly erected (no homo) SAB empire.**

"look here they come now!" shouted Maddie. "yup. there they are. HEY GUYS, DAVE, ALVIN, BRITTANY, JEANETTE , SIMON, THEO, ELLIE!" i yell "OVER HERE!" i yell again. they all come running over. "Vinny! its so good to see you

again!" Dave says as i shake his hand. "you guys remember my girlfriend, Maddie, right?" "yeah" "yup" "yes" "hey" "sup" and so on. "come on guys, vans awaitin." i say. thay all grab there luggage and follow me and Maddie to the van were we

have a few armed gaurds waiting. "you guys should know these soldiers. right?" "yes. this is Woodruff. thats Cunningham. and Perez? right?" "yup." says all pile into the van and are soon on the highway to return home. after a silent ride

home, we all pile out of the beat-up rusty teal 95 astro. "so? what do you think?" i ask them. "be honest" "you need a better van." Brittany said sarcastcily. "no, the house." i reply. "its the best color ever, in my opinion" says Simon. "yeah. i like it

too." pipes up Jeanette. "good, good. im glad. welt,"** yeah. it says welt. its not a spelling error for "well." it says "welt" for a reason** "lets head in side, shall we?" i suggest. and than they grab thre bags, all in there signature colors, of course

and we go inside. they sit on the couch. "why are there so many soldiers in rochester? i thought the war was over?" asked Jeanette. "well, Jeanette...its because i own this city. the soldiers make sure it stays mine and they hep the people with

whatever and they make sure that people dont break my laws" i respond. "so, Jeanette theyre alot like the police" Dave sums. "more or less, yeah. but enough about what ive been doing. this is my years accomplishments. but what about you

guys?" i ask. "not much. as you know, we just got back from a tour and theyve been doing well in school and theyve been doing things with ther counterparts when im not looking. but thats about it." he informs me. "so, wait...if its when your not

looking, than how do you know?" i ask, sorta confuzzeled** i doubt thats a real word, but Maddie says that sometimes in real-life, so i thought id use it. **"i hear it. i hear making out noises, "mating" noises, al that stuff"Dave says like its

an everyday occurance. i look at the three happy couples before me, sitting on my couch and i think to myself that it just might be an everyday thing. _poor Dave _i think to myself. "so. who wants to see the rest of the house?" i ask after a few

minutes of awkward silence. "ooh, me! me! me!" all the chipmunks yell. i laugh. "ok. well start with the upstairs. grab your stuff. youll be sleeping on the second floor." with that, they grab there suit cases and head upstairs. i show them there

rooms. "Dave, you and Claire when she comes will stay on the right, human bathroom is on the left. chipunk bedroom is straight ahead with a built in bathroom." "oh, that is SO cool!" yells Alvin apon entering the room. "yeah? you like it?"

"do i ?!" he replies. yup. he loves it. "what about the rest of you guys?" i ask. "its cool" says Theo. the rest agree and i leave them to get settled in. im typing a fanfiction rivate eassage when they come back down. "so...what about the rest of

the house?" Alvin asks casually. "sure! its right this way" i say and lead them into the dining room. its a small room with wood floors and a white ceiling. the walls are white and there is a stained fake wood table against the side wall. "this is

were we eat." i

lead them around a corner." this is the kitchen." i say. the room is half the size of the last one, and ids a thin rectangle with white walls, a blue counter, and a blue buffet. there is a stainless 2 bowl sink in the counter, a dishwasher next to that,

and a stove/oven next to that. on the oppisite side is a small area for a door to be in (which there is, it goes to the basement) and a small marble counter. it is just big enough for the microwave that sits on is also white. the kitchen ceiling is

a copper paint. we go through the wooden door and go down a flight of grey painted stairs. about half way down is a door leading to the outside. at the bottom of the stairs is a linolium floor with a utility tub, a dehumidifier, and a washer and

dryer if you spin a 180, you will see a small hallway with some stained carpeting. than at the end, we enter a room. it is at a 90 degree angle from the end of the small hall. in it is a bed, an armuar (an old not built in closet. its rare and was

expencive, but

hey, im an emporer so i went for it) there are chipmunk, chipette, Jeanette, and star wars posters everywere on the walls. the walls themselves are panneling and there is exposed insulation for a ceiling. there is a bathroom wedged between the

storage area (that area i didnt explain) and the hot water tank. "this...is my room" i say. "you live HERE?" Brittany asked. she seems kinda disgusted when she looks around and is struggling not to step on the papers, legos, ps2 parts, sega

genisis parts and cleco vision parts. "i know its kinda messy-" i start "its not that. its just so...blah." she says, quite bluntly "if your so powerful, why dont you get a better room?" "because, Brittany. because this is were i started the SAB from.

this room wa were all the big decisions happened. here and the pizza joint on stone and dewey." i say. "so its centemental to you?" she asks, finally getting it. "exactly. Alvin told me you were kinda the smart one." "Alvin...you said i was

smart? you think im smart?" she asks softly. "yes, Britt. i did." "oh, Alvin" and dont they just start making out right than and there. i decide to leave the basement along with the others. "imma get ready for dinner. you guys like raviolis?" i ask

the others. "sure. ill eat anything thats food" replies Theo. "yeah, me too" agrees Ellie. "ok than. wash your hands and ill see you guys at the dinner table in say...20 minutes?" i ask. i think that will give them enough time. "ok. Vince. well see

you than" says Dave "alright." i say. and with that, we all go back upstairs.


	3. waffle time

**imperials weve become chapter 3 is here. please bear with me. im having trouble doing my homework latly so i wont up date as often.**

after dinner, the gang was going to get ready for bed. this is because we didnt get to eat until 8pm. dinner and conversation lasted until 9. since they had jet lag from flying from california, they decided to turn in early. so the rest of us that were not

on the night shift decide to go get wasted. so as soon as they leave, i grab my sniper rifle and blow out the van tires. they all get out and look around for the shooter. i put in a rubber bullet, and shoot Ranous in the nuts. he goes down screaming,

while everyone who saw it bursts out laughing. this wakes up the sleeping chipmunks. they slowly and groggily come down the stairs."whats going on?" asks a sleepy Simon. "he just shot Ranous's nuts off with a sniper rifle." says Pawlicki,

laughing. "thats mean." says Jeanette, quite upset. "dont worry. it was a rubber bullet. hell be ok in about an hour." i explain, with the sniper still in my hands. "well its still not nice." she says, crossing her little arms. the others agree, except

Alvin, whos laughing his little head off. we fist bump. he than takes out his chipmunk-sized pistol and takes a shot at Perez. Perz goes down cluching his nuts. i high-five Alvin. "ugh. boys. you guys are disgusting" says Brittany. and with that,

all three of the chipettes face-palm and walk away. "oh come on, babe! its a joke!" Brittany whirls around. "what did you just call me?" she asks. "wha? n-nothing." he says. "that was brave of you Alvin. and you shall be rewarded." she says.

than she walks up to Alvin and kisses him. he returns the kiss. "ALVINS GETTIN CHICKS!" i yell. every one of the soldiers starts to cheer him on. Alvin and Brittany roll there eyes and he holds out his paw. she takes it and they go upstairs.

"BEDROOM, BEDROOM, BEDROOM!" the soldiers all start chanting. Simon takes Jeanette outside and Theo and Ellie go into the kitchen. that leaves me and the soldiers and Maddie. i take Maddie by the hand. "Come on. lets go to my

room." i suggest. she takes my hand and we go downstairs. "i see your room is _still_ a mess, even after your take-over" she says."yup. im keeping it this way so i can annoy you." i say. "you totally would." she says. i laugh. "get over here you

loser." she says suductivly. i take a step twards her. she kisses me passionatly. i return it and soon we hit the bed. "you know, we prolly shouldnt be doing it just yet. we _are_ only 19" i say. "so? even in america we are adults now." she insists.

"remember back when i was a fan-fiction author?" i ask. "yeah. you used to claim to be world-famous just becouse a few people in other countries read your stories" she recalls with a chuckle. "yeah. but, my point is, i had a good friend online.

he went by...oh, what the hell was

it now? it...was...a...chipmunksforlife! yeah, that was it. he gave me some good advice. i respect him, so imma follow his advice." i say. she can tell that its not up for debate. " sex. but can we at least-" "YES!" i say almost _too _fast. she

chuckles. "ok than." she leans in to kiss me. as were kissing, she pushes her toungue past my lips. we pass around her fruity-flavored gum a few times. than, as we run out of breath, we part lips. "thanks for the gum" i say to her. she laughs.

"coming?" she asks, gestureing twards the stairs. "yeah. lets see if the chipmunks are done having sex yet." i say. "perv." is her reply. i roll my eyes. "it doesnt count as perverted if there done." i point out. by this time, we are back p in the

kitchen. from there we head through the dining room and into the living room. Staub and Woodruff are playin wii sports resort and are going at it in a two player sword duel. the other soldiers are standing on the perimeter of the living room

cheering them on. "hey, Pawlicki?" i ask. "yeah? waz up?" he says. "are the chipmunks still...you know?" "no. they just went outside." "cool. when?" "a few minutes ago. why?" "curious." and with that, i walk out the back door and glance

around the back yard. they are sitting on some old spare bike parts and talking. i walk up to them. "hey guys" i say with a slight wave. "hey Vince!" they all reply in unison, waving back. "watcha diong?" i ask for no other reason other than to

start a conversation. they turned around the miniature laptop. "were reading a fanfic by some guy called alvinnascar5." "really?!" i say, excited. "he used to be a good friend of mine. i wonder what happened to him." i say. "hes still writing. and

hes

really good,too." Simon says."damn. i havent read anything by him since before the war." i say. "well, then you really have some catching up to do." says Jeanette. i laugh. "yeah, Jeanette. i guess i do." i reply. "hey vince? im hungry" says

Theo. "is there any good resterants near here?" asks Ellie. "yeah. theres this place on dewey called wise guys. they have this epic waffle with bacon bits inside. its the bomb, guys. you have to try it." i say, excited. "ok, lets do it!" agrees Theo.

"sweet! lemme find a driver and we can go now." i say. then i get up, go back inside and walk up to Cunningham. "hey bro? i need a favor. can you drive us to the diner on dewey? the closer one." "fine. but your paying. i pay you, so even if you

were to pay, id be paying in an indirect way. but yeah, fine. ill pay." "that didnt make any sense. but, if your paying, im in." he says. "good. lemme know when youve got the van ready." i say. and with that, i turn around and head back outside.

but than i turn back around and go up to the phone i installed in the living room. i call my old neighbor. "hey, tom. its Vinny. i have a job for you. ill pay you double the cost of materials." "wow. ok. whats the job?" he asks "i need three scale

modal houses that are chipmunk sized and fully operational. it needs to be perfect. its some very good very famous friends of mine." i explain to him. "ok sure. were do you want them built?" he asks. "can you do it in the back yard of the

capitol building?" i ask hm. "sure. ill gt the materials and it should be done in a few days." "k. thanks. remember it has to be fully functional" i remind him. "ill keep that in mind" he says. than he hangs up. i hope it will be worth it to build the

chipmunks houses. it will be a surprise, of course. i go back outside and announce to the chipmunks that we will be leaving momentarily. **i seriously doubt i spelled that right** they all show excitment of going to an imperial resterant. a few

minutes later, Cunningham walks up and announces that the van is ready to go. we all cheer and run to the van. i sit on the chair and extend my leg out the door. the chipmunks climb up my leg and into the van. than i move upt ot the front and i

warn them to buckle up when Cunningham is driving. they laugh. Cunningham shoots my a dirty look and than rolls his eyes. he starts the van and backs out of the driveway. he than punches it and we fly down the street in the beat up old van.

upon arrival at the diner, we are met at the door by the waitress. "any table you want, sir. your food will be at your table in about a minute. and may i ask who this is?" "were the chipmunks!" says Theo and Ellie at the same time. **theyve been **

**practicing that. **the waitresses eyes go wide. "THE chipmunks? i thought i recognized you guys. you want toaster waffles, right?" she asks. "um...we were actually hoping to try those bacon-stuffed waffles Vince likes so much" says Alvin.

"ok. ill put in for those. you want chipmunk-sized portions, correct?" she asks. "yes please!" they all respond. "and what to drink?" she asks. "lemonade, please" says Brittany. "me, too" says Ellie. "me,three" says Jeanette. "coke." says Alvin.

"ill just have water" says Simon. "chocolate milk, please" says Theo. "in these, please" i say, holding out the chipmunk`s special sized cups. "right away. and you want the usual, correct?" she says to me. "yes, please." is my responce. "i

swear, you must be the most polite leader ever" she says. "thank you. i try." i say, honestly.

"so...have any of you sen wreck-it-Ralph?" i ask. "yes!" they all reply at once "the shooting scenes were SO cool!" says Alvin. "it wasnt very realistic" says simon. "i dont think it was supposed to be, Simon" replyed Jeanette. "it was kinda

scary, but the sugar rush scenes were my favorite" says Theodore. "a whole world made of food..." "yeah! the candy scenes were cool!" says Eleanor. than, as our food is arriving, a man walks in the door. i get up and slip out of the booth. i

draw my pistol and point it right at him. "the hell do you want?" i ask, coldly. "Vinny? whats going on?" asks Brittany, with worry in her voice. "nothing. just eat your waffles, guys" i reply without taking my eyes off the man. he pulls his gun and i

shoot it out of his hand. "you never should have come back, old man!" i say. he picks up his gun and points it at me. "well, i was in the neighborhood, so i thought id drop by" he says. "you have no reason to be here. not to mention i dont want

you in my empire, Jason" "tough luck, Vinny. i was stationed in gates. i took out over 50 of your little friends during th-" BANG i shoot him mid-sentance. "Jason, you son of a bi*ch. i warned you as a kid not to cross me. american sh*t." **Jason **

**is an adult i never got along with as a kid. he really is in the american military, so i figued id kill him off. **with that, i grab my waffle and take a bite. i eat in in 1.5 minutes without sitting down. "lets go, guys." i say. "ok" they all agree.

and with that, we travel back home to the base.** which is were we will pick up next time**


	4. the wedding

when we return to the base, there are construction workers in the backyard. they are being carefuly watched by soldiers. i recognize tom as one of them. "hey tom" "hi" then i walk up the stairs to the back door were the chipmunks are

gathered. i open the door and we all crowd into the dining room (were the back door goes to) and then the chipmunks all hop onto the couch and just sit there looking at me, mouths agape. i start to feel like im missing something. then i turn

around and my jaw drops. there, less then 2 feet from me, standing with a bloody machette, is jason. not the one i killed off, but the one from the movies. he raises the weapon and a shot rings out. when he falls, standing about 20 feet away

is sargent Erikson of the sniper core. he is clutching his hold-out pistol. it is smoking. i thank him and he nods. then i turn my attention back to the chipmunks and chipettes."i have one more surprise that i didnt tell you guys about" they

jump up, clearly excited. "remember the wedding i promised you guys?" i ask. they all say they remember. "well ive set up a little something for you guys at my old church. we can head out as soon as you guys are ready." when i say that,

they all scurry upstairs to find something to wear to their weddings. when they return a few minutes later, they all look great. the guys are in open dress shirts with loose ties (what they wore in the last scene of chipwrecked) and the girls are

wearing wedding dresses that are lightly tinted in there signature colors. then we all get into the crappy van and head to the church. its about 2 minutes away. its a brick building, very small. we exit the van in the tiny parking lot (about 30

parking spaces) and we all pile out. i open the church using my dads old key and we haed inside. there in the gym is a wedding set up. there ire white streamers and a banner for each couple. the two groups have posters of themselves on

the walls. there are white christmas lights hung in a criss-cross pattern. the chipmunks are gaping at the site. i just smile and lead them to the start of the isle."i invited all off-duty soldiers to come. they should start showing up in about 10

minutes" in inform them. sure enough, they start arriving in uniform at about 10:00. buy 10:30, the gym was packed. Simon and Jeanette, who had been engaged first, were married first. then Brittany and Alvin, and finaly, Theodore and

Eleanor. after ther cerimony, there was cake with there faces on it and some time to talk. by 1:30, we started the dances. instead of normal wedding music, the gang was playing there own albums. pop, rock and a little bit of some other

stuff. the party went on for hours. people finally started to leave around 7. the party ended at 9. then we all piled back into the crappy van to go home. when i get home, i discover a note from maddie. "you are an awesome guy and i love you,

but i dont think you are what i am looking for.~Maddie" "dammit!" i say, throwing the note on the ground in disgust. everything i have done for her and she just up and leaves. oh, well. i still have my own empire at least. i mean, come on, how

many guys do you know that can say that? so on that note, i go to bed. alone. its kinda weird...now i just need to sleep it all off and then i can fully focus my attention on the chipmunks and making sure that they completely enjoy there

stay.**and that is were we will pick up next time...hopefully it wont take me as long to update this time, right? btw, if you have any suggestions, anything at all, reveiw or pm me and if i like it, ill throw it in there. im pretty open to most requests, so feel free**


End file.
